Bubbles!
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: A day in the life of modern Sesshoumaru Taisho. Father, husband, businessman – nanny? Now wait just a minute...AU, S/K


Standard disclaimer applies.

I got this idea in my head after hearing a co-worker of mine complain about her boyfriend. Don't ask me how. I'm weird like that.

Enjoy!

Summary: A day in the life of modern Sesshoumaru Taisho. Father, husband, businessman – nanny?! Now wait just a minute… slight S/K One-shot

Genre: Slight Romance/Humor

Name meanings: Saori: Blossom/ beautiful fabric. Kaori: Sweet scent /perfume

Think of a baby Sesshoumaru, only girly, with Kagome's big blue eyes.

My dad was telling me the other day about how he got to be with my niece SkyAnne for the entire day, and how much of a handful she really was (for before he believed her to be nothing short of angelic) before, sadly, he realized why, exactly, my sister gets so frustrated all the time.

Then I got to thinking; what would Sesshoumaru do if he had to take care of his child all by himself for the entire day? And what if they were twins? What kind of trouble could two baby youkai do in so little time… and in modern Tokyo to boot!

I hope you enjoy. This is the first fic that I wrote and posted here that is not explicitly romance, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please review and tell me how I did. Thanks!

_**Bubbles!**_

**By: Luna**

**\\//**

This, Sesshoumaru thought, was going to be a bad day.

Not only had he woken up to a cold bed and no breakfast on the table, there were two identical cherubic faces staring at him. They were peaking up over the mattress, but instead of focusing on their mischievous eyes he looked to the nightstand, and he realized that the digital numbers on his clock were oddly dark. In fact, he couldn't see them at all.

Springing up in bed with ungodly grace, he grabbed the clock and stared at the blank face, then shook it for good measure just to see if it'd turn on again. Then he heard a giggle, a snort, and ignored it in favor of staring for a long moment at the electric cord that had been strategically cut right at the base. Then, slowly, he brought his eyes to the twin pair of blue orbs that slowly, fearfully, widened into saucers.

And took off through the house like white little bullets, screaming at the top of their lungs like banshees.

Groaning, he flopped back on the bed and let his hand flop over the edge, idly letting his hand crush the useless piece of equipment. Then he stilled, for the house was unusually quiet. He stiffened, listening intently, and heard the shuffling of his children in the direction of his office. His office! Lunging up, quickly remembering to wrap the sheet around his naked waist, he was in the office in an instant, the sheet knotted at his hips and both hands holding two identical children by the scruffs of their white night gowns.

"Daddy!" They shrieked, gleeful expressions on their faces as they reached outstretched hands to his face. Sesshoumaru roved a careful eye over his work space, and noticed his children had barely begun working the lock of his office drawer by the time he arrived. If he had been one second late, they would have broken the lock with their hanyou strength and shredded his papers – of which he had spent too many hours agonizing over and perfecting that he didn't need his little hellions ruining months worth of careful planning in less time it took to sneeze.

He eyed one child, then the other, and sighed before tucking them close in the nook of each arm, their soft faces pressed against his neck and cooing like angels – of which they most certainly _were not_. Sighing again, he leaned down and nuzzled the tops of their white heads. Each had pale skin like his, sleek white hair, and slightly pointed ears – all like his. But they had their mother's eyes, wide and blue and expressive, with the same exact smile and laugh. Speaking of their mother…

Where the hell was she?!

Just as he thought it, however, he remembered.

"_I'll be gone all day, Sesshou." She reminded him while on the way to the front door. "I'll be back as soon as the wedding shower is over."_

He hadn't remembered any of her friends getting married, but since over the centuries of being by her side, he's developed the habit of tuning her out sometimes when she prattled, so he might have missed something. Carrying each child, he walked over to their room and set up the baby wall; they were human enough to not crawl over the thing – yet. He'd have enough time take a shower during their nap later that day; with them awake he didn't dare.

He walked to their room and picked up his cell phone, pressing two on the speed dial for Kagome. He didn't know how she managed to get up and leave without him noticing, and he was slightly perplexed at her sneakiness. Oh wait, he had woke up, briefly, before he promptly tuned her out again and passed out. How else would he have remembered the wedding shower?

"_Hello! You've reached the voicemail box of Kagome Takahashi, I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name, number, and a brief message I'll get back to you as soon as possible!"_

He frowned down at his phone. She always picked up the phone when he called. Always. Even after all the centuries they've been blessed together, and the long awaited (at least for her) invention of the cell phone, she never _ever_ failed to pick up the phone. A sliver of unease raced down his spine, but he ignored it when he heard a crash of the children happily destroying their blocks.

He dressed quickly in faded jeans and a plain white tee, because he refused to wear his nice clothes around the house when he had nothing better to do, and because they ruined his favorite suit last year. They were only two; he still couldn't believe the havoc they caused (in the past, he would've been proud of it) but then he remembered the horror he felt when they splashed purple Kool-Aid down his silk suit. It had been a present from Kagome, and the suit he had worn when they renewed their wedding vows three years ago.

Since then, he's taken care not to wear any clothes that mattered to him. Which of course the little buggers kept suspiciously clean. Kagome most likely fed them, but they'd be hungry soon enough. In the mean time he'd make them a snack, and pray wedding showers didn't last all day long.

He had enough time to get out a big popcorn bowl and fill it with cheerios, grab two sippy cups filled with milk, and the vacuum along with other various cleaning supplies (i.e. baby wipes, paper towels, and bleach free cleaners because he just _knew_ they'd be able to figure out how to make paste out of dry cheerios, and he needed to be prepared) air freshener, and a movie of the Discovery Channel.

Kagome hadn't believed him, but every time he popped that movie in and jelly fish and other sea creatures slugged across the screen, blessed silence would fill the house for as long as an hour – or at least until the movie ended. He wouldn't use it yet; he'd let them play awhile before he used his secret weapon. If he used it too soon, they'd be hyper longer and wouldn't go to bed, and then _he_ wouldn't be able to go to bed.

"Daddy!" They started shrieking, and Sesshoumaru sighed, resigned to go through hours of tea, dress up, dolly's, and giggling. Then maybe play-doh and horsy, along with climbing the Mountain Sesshoumaru and gnawing on various appendages on said mountain (arms, hands, fingers, ears, feet) because they were teething and their teeth went straight through human devices. Unfortunately they've figured out that Daddy has tough skin.

Fortunately they didn't slobber all over the place like most human babies do, so at least he didn't have to worry about them leaving a trail of slime all over the place. _Un_fortunately they made sure to make up for it by being extra loud – a trait they inherited from their mother, he was sure.

Crouching down, he sat between them and smiled briefly when they clambered up into his lap, even when one started pinching his cheeks and the other pulling on his hair. Another trait they had in common with their mother; she had an almost unhealthy obsession with his hair and the smoothness of his skin. She bought millions worth of skin and hair products in an attempt to achieve his level of magnificence. He tried to reassure her; after all, would _the_ Lord Sesshoumaru choose someone unequal to himself?

But no, she never gave up on the perfect product, but they sometimes ended up with disastrous results. Like that one time her skin was dyed a strange orange color because she hadn't realized that the product was a self tanner (it was in a foreign bottle, and it wasn't as if she could read Finnish – and neither could he) or the time when she got an allergic reaction and wouldn't let him see her face for a month because it was so bad, or the time she – well, there were a lot of times when, if she just listened to him, bad things wouldn't have happened.

Eventually the twins got tired of seeing how many directions his face could go and dumped out their toy box, scattering their dollies across the living room floor. He sat with them while they pealed their Barbie's naked (something he still didn't understand why they did) and dance them across his toes. Kaori gurgled, obviously pleased with her doll, and giggled as she pressed the dolls face to his cheek to give him a kiss, while Saori took her time and concentration to pull out her dolls hair, one strand at a time.

She seemed determined to make her doll bald, for the thing was half bald already. He could almost be proud – no other child her age committed to such a task with such single-minded determination. Now, if the doll she was balding was so damned expensive, he _knew_ he'd be proud instead of merely impressed. Whenever she finished mutilating her doll she lost interest it, and the pile of dolls they had to throw away was accumulating in size. One of these days they would stop buying her new ones, and she'll just have to make due.

Kaori, still in her white night gown, squealed suddenly and took off, and only Sesshoumaru's demon speed caught her from face planting against the clear glass leading out onto the balcony. Saori took after example, and in that nano second Sesshoumaru considered letting her hit her head just to teach her not to, but knew it wouldn't be fair. If he were to do that, he'd have to have Kaori do it too. Then he'd probably expose their family secret to the public when he used his demon strength to catch them after breaking through the glass, and again when they would most likely keep going and run right off the balcony.

That, and Kagome would kill him.

Right, not an option.

He brought them both back to the TV and they started eating cheerios like the incident never happened. Sesshoumaru knew why. His children acted crazy, took crazy risks, and thoroughly convinced the public that they were spawns of the devil. Because they knew even at such a young age that he would always be there to save them. Always. Sesshoumaru took care of the things that mattered to him, and his children mattered most. He'd seen them with Kagome and they acted like angels, so he only sometimes got irritated by their behavior around him.

He didn't understand why she'd get so frustrated with him when she explained the crazy behavior his kids would do (only in his presence, he was sure) and look at him with murder in her pretty blue eyes when he flatly told her he didn't believe her. He could almost be humbled that his kids had so much faith in him, and reminded Kagome of that every time she tried to prove him otherwise.

After all, Kagome couldn't jump up the God Tree when Saori managed to get stuck at the top.

She also couldn't bend steel bars when Kaori thought to get her head stuck in them.

Sesshoumaru didn't complain; sometimes he worked so much that the only time he got to see their children were the mornings when he peaked in their rooms while they slept and at night after Kagome already tucked them into bed. They never wanted for anything, and Sesshoumaru planned to keep it that way. Kagome objected; she didn't want them growing up spoiled rotten, but Sesshoumaru didn't think they could with her as their mother. Even at two, their eyes followed Kagome with the type of adoration Sesshoumaru once thought only he held for the time traveling miko.

He reached out and pinched each of their cheeks, one in each hand and stretched out their chubby cheeks comically while they blinked at him, cheerios falling out of their gaping mouths. He couldn't help but smile in amusement; truly, his children were just too cute. "You two," he started, "Will be the death of me."

They looked delighted at the prospect, and cried out as they launched themselves at him with enough force to send them all toppling backwards, and Sesshoumaru laid comfortably on the ground while the twins took turns walking on him. Really, the things he let the women in his life do to him… A knock sounded at the door, and Sesshoumaru frowned at it as he pulled Saori away from stretching his cheeks out again and brushed the play-doh Kaori managed to get a hold of off his nose.

He knew who was at the door, but he was confused as to why he was here. Leaving just as Kaori tried to shove the goop up her sister's nose, Sesshoumaru answered the door but didn't move to let him in.

"What do you want?" He asked flatly.

Inuyasha sneered. "Not you. Kagome called and asked if I could help you out with the kids."

Like he needed help with his own damn children. With his frown already turning into a scowl, Sesshoumaru turned and walked back to the twins, leaving the door open for Inuyasha to follow. He continued walking to his room to shower. His children would be safe, Sesshoumaru knew that much. Despite his hate for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was surprisingly good with children, and had a soft spot for his nieces.

Even to this day he and Inuyasha were not on good terms. Five hundred years ago, he and Kagome had developed a secret relationship – which wasn't really a secret relationship at all. He made it obvious to everyone, but the only one it was secret to was Inuyasha. The half breed really had been dense back then, and hadn't believed what he didn't want to believe. Even up to the end of their journey and Naraku had finally been defeated, Inuyasha had pulled Kagome aside and asked if she would stay in the feudal era with him.

Sesshoumaru hadn't been there at the time when this happened, only hearing about it when he came to collect Kagome and Inuyasha was gone and his miko in tears. It had taken close to a hundred years for Inuyasha to forgive Kagome for what he perceived as a betrayal and another hundred years after that to ask Sesshoumaru how he found the secret to prolonging her life. After all, Kagome should have died long ago. The person Inuyasha hadn't forgiven was his brother, but Sesshoumaru neither expected that nor cared. As much as it irked him, Kagome was happy the hanyou was back in her life, and Sesshoumaru could deny her nothing that made her happy.

Even after all these years, Sesshoumaru was uneasy leaving Inuyasha alone with anything _his_ for very long, so he made his shower brief. After brushing his teeth and re-braiding his hair, he went back out to the living room and sat down on the floor, running an absent hand down Saori's hair when she immediately climbed into his lap. He and Kagome had already decided that Saori was the 'Daddy's Girl' and Kaori was the 'Mama's Girl'. Since Sesshoumaru preferred to be the favorite to _all_ the women in his life, he made sure to remind Kagome that he was being very generous in allowing her to be one of their favorite's.

Kagome, of course, only rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

Inuyasha had been in the kitchen refilling the sippy cups, and scowled at Sesshoumaru the minute he saw him sitting on the floor. Since Sesshoumaru liked to work, whenever the hanyou chose to visit Sesshoumaru had been absent, which led him to believe that the older demon didn't even care about his family all that much, despite the constant glow of happiness Kagome carried along with her even after all these years.

So he was surprised at the ease in which Sesshoumaru handled his children, and at the obvious love they held for him. It was even more surprising was the fact that Saori was acting more like a monkey demon and was currently climbing all over Sesshoumaru; his shoulders, his arms, his head – and that Sesshoumaru was allowing it.

Sesshoumaru never, in Inuyasha's experience, learned to smile. Or at least he never smiled around Inuyasha. The 'I'm going to kill you' smile doesn't count. His face was always that smooth, implacable mask of ice. No emotion, not even love, showed on the demons face. Inuyasha often thought it an unfair exchange, for the few times in recent memory that he remembered him and Kagome together, the miko would stare up at the demon lord with such sickening devotion that it'd make Inuyasha gag. Inuyasha could never figure the guy out, or what made all his girls flock to him like he was god.

He shifted uncomfortably and shifted his jealousy away. After all these years Inuyasha still hadn't found himself someone to love quite the same way as he had once loved Kagome. Until then… "So… aren't you a little curious as to where Kagome went today?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed disdainfully as he redirected Saori's hand from sticking play-doh in various places on his face where it didn't belong. "No, I am not. I know where my wife is."

Inuyasha looked surprised. "Really? And after all she did to keep it secret, too." Sesshoumaru made sure nothing in his expression changed, but inside he stilled. Inuyasha went on, oblivious. "Don't be too mad at her, all right?"

He grinned a little, playing with Kaori. "I'm actually surprised. If it had been me, I think I would've demanded an explanation by now. You know, to see if I could trip her up in a lie or something, see if she's cheating on me."

At this Sesshoumaru could answer truthfully, if a bit superior and haughty. "Kagome would never cheat on me. Not in a million years."

Inuyasha seemed irked at Sesshoumaru's confident tone and almost yelled before he remembered there were little ears. "How can you be so sure, ya bas – butterfly?" He corrected himself quickly under Sesshoumaru's icy stare. He didn't need the kids to pick up any bad language, because Sesshoumaru never cursed aloud so Kagome would know it was him and chase after him with a frying pan. "What if she's been cheating on you with _me_?"

Sesshoumaru almost laughed at the ridiculousness of that, but instead stated simply. "I trust her." Inuyasha scowled so fiercely that Sesshoumaru couldn't help but add, "Besides, if Kagome _did_ ever cheat on me, the last person it would be with would be _you_."

And just like that, all tension caused by Inuyasha's words left his body at the truth of such a statement. He was foolish to have let anything the hanyou say affect him; all this nonsense about secrets was exactly that: nonsense.

Inuyasha's hackles rose at that, and he growled before he could remember he wasn't supposed to, not here. Saori, in the process of finding the perfect spot on her daddy's head to balance her tummy on, froze in fear. Somehow she recognized the sound as a threat, and she was frightened. Kaori, ever fearless, merely stopped what she was doing and stared at Inuyasha in a perfect imitation of Sesshoumaru's blank stare, but Sesshoumaru smelled the minute she wet herself in fear.

No one had the right to frighten his children. _No one._

At the same instant he let his poison whip flash out in punishment, he let out a low growl meant to soothe, and opened his arms up when Kaori instantly scrambled over to him. Saori clung to his head, her little claws burrowing in his scalp, and he reached up to pry her off and cuddled both of them close, purring low and soothingly. Inuyasha landed nimbly, a burn on the side of his face and a guilty expression in his eyes. Sesshoumaru left him alone and took both of them with him when he went inside the nursery to change Kaori.

Saori propped herself on his shoulder again and Kaori still had that blank look on her face when she looked at her uncle, even tucked up close to her dad. When Inuyasha moved to go closer, she pressed her face against the side of Sesshoumaru's neck. His children were unused to fear; if he and Kagome ever got into an argument (which they had, countless times, before and after the pregnancy) they never argued in front of the kids.

Every time they went out they made sure there was never a threat. After five hundred years of trying, Kagome had barely managed to get pregnant two and a half years ago, and they would do anything to keep their babies safe. It was no surprise that they were afraid of anything that their instincts told them was a threat, especially since it was directed at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked even guiltier, knowing full well the lengths they went through to keep their children in a perfect bubble, and chucked Kaori under the chin and tickled Saori behind her ears. "Awe, come on guys, I'm sorry." Inuyasha pleaded. "I didn't mean it, I swear."

Kaori, after some debate, tentatively leaned towards him after sucking a thumb into her mouth. Inuyasha caught her, relieved. Saori stubbornly clung to Sesshoumaru's head and glared at Inuyasha. The half breed chuckled weakly. "She looks so much like Kagome right now, I half expect her to yell 'Sit!'"

"Sit!" Kaori yelled suddenly, tugging on Inuyasha's hair. "Sit! Sit!"

He laughed, then sat on the floor with her again. Saori was still nervous, so Sesshoumaru sat on the couch and held her in his lap. Just like her mother, she was content to merely sit there with Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped securely around her. In moments like these, it seemed Saori reminded him of Kagome most of all; Kaori, on the other hand, resembled his personality so accurately that sometimes that Sesshoumaru found it amusing. How coincidental was it that the child that mostly resembled Kagome clung to him, while the one that mostly resembled him clung to Kagome? In his opinion, it was merely another sign that all was right in the universe.

Inuyasha leaned back on his hands and looked around the apartment curiously. "Why don't you guys ever get a house? I mean, you have enough money to keep you out of a job for at least a hundred more years, so the least you can do is get a house."

"We like apartments, easier to maintain." Sesshoumaru replied, absently tickling Saori's tiny feet. Besides, they owned the entire top floor, the pent house suite, so it wasn't as if they lacked space. Besides, they had to move themselves every fifty years or so (people would eventually get suspicious that they never seemed to age) and apartments were easier to leave then homes were.

"Then why do you work at all? You don't need to. Plus, if you quit you'd be able to spend more time with the girls." And Kagome. Even after all these years, Inuyasha didn't like the fact that they were together.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I like working. It keeps up the charade that I'm a human businessman, able to afford everything I need for myself and my family. Besides, one gets lazy after years of inactivity, and I will continue living for a very long time. I would get bored if I did nothing."

That, Inuyasha could understand. He himself tended to get bored after doing nothing for a couple of years, especially since there wasn't an inch of this world he hadn't already uncovered. He hesitated, then spoke the idea he'd been churning in his head for a while now, something he hadn't told Kagome yet and a little nervous to be telling Sesshoumaru of all people. "I think I'll try to become an astronaut next." He'd already been everything else.

He grinned a little nervously at Sesshoumaru's raised brow and shrugged. "The last frontier, and all that. I'm tired of earth." He admitted softly. "I don't feel there's nothing here for me."

And for once in his life, Sesshoumaru worried about his little brother. Many demons over the years killed themselves. Some simply for failure to adapt, and others because they were just too tired of living. Kagome would be sad if something like that happened to Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru admitted that he might be a little bothered as well. After all, no in the House of Taisho ever killed themselves before.

Inuyasha didn't meet his eyes. "We demons are the only things able to pass the time it takes to reach other planets; fifty years, a hundred. It means nothing to us. Besides," Inuyasha added wistfully. "Haven't you ever wanted to be anywhere else but here?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered slowly. "Everything I've ever wanted is here. Why would I want to be anywhere else?"

Uncomfortable, Inuyasha stood. He wished he lived with the same simplicity. Simply joy, simple life. A wife, kids; family. He didn't feel as if he could find it here. Not with Kagome so close. He saw her nearly every day. Even after so log she still smelled the same. She still laughed the same. She still looked at him with those big blue eyes full of love and friendship and he'd always ask himself: what if? What if Saori and Kaori were his? What if this house was his? What if he was the one able to wake up to her every morning, make love to her in the afternoon, and fall asleep with her safe by his side? He couldn't stand it anymore. As much as he desperately loved her, he had to get away. He lived a very long life. He couldn't spend it alone loving her.

So he had to go somewhere she couldn't follow.

He had to go to space.

"Well," He started uncomfortably. "It seems like you have everything under control. I'll be heading home then."

Sesshoumaru waited until Inuyasha was at the door before speaking, his voice calm and low because he didn't want to scare the children and because he knew Inuyasha would hear him. "Inuyasha." He waited until they met each others eyes. "If anything ever happened to you, Kagome would be sad."

Something passed through Inuyasha's eyes before he nodded abruptly and shut the door behind him with a soft click. He looked down at the twins with a scowl, shooting them both dry glares when they merely stared back at him with their mother's baleful expression. "Where could she have gotten off to?"

And what was Inuyasha thinking?

It had been Inuyasha's choice to live a longer life than he normally would. He's the one who had wanted to know the secret to Kagome's long life. He's the one that chose to make it happen to him; as a hanyou, he should have died years ago of old age. If he lived forever, that would be no one's fault but his own. If he regretted it, well…

Kaori merely beamed up at him and Saori tried to gnaw on his ears. Children these days…

"Daddy!" Kaori screamed. "Poop!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her blankly until he realized it wasn't just a figure of speech. Groaning (because Kagome wasn't there to tease him) he went about cleaning her. Saori, ever the follower, followed suit.

That seemed only the beginning.

The minute he tried to sit and relax, the girls would be into something. His books, his (oh God _no_!) his _clothes_, Kagome's closet and her million pairs of shoes and finally, the last straw, their photo album. They had literally hundreds of year's worth of photos. All their memories, all _her_ memories, were shared in those albums.

He snarled from where he sat slumped on the couch (another undignified position he rarely let Kagome see) he watched as the girls jumped and retracted their hands, looking up at him with the I-didn't-do-anything eyes. Then, with dawning horror, Sesshoumaru knew what was next. They weren't afraid like they had been with Inuyasha. No, this was daddy and he would never hurt them. So, first one, then the other; their little faces tightened, their little lips started to tremble and big fat tears welled up in their eyes. _Oh no…_

Then they screamed, long and loud, until he felt his ears would bleed. As if they planned the whole thing, they shot out in opposite directions with a speed that had Sesshoumaru blinking in admiration, and considered which one to go after first. Saori went to the back, but Kaori went to the kitchen, and there were knives in there… He went in just in time to watch her reach the top of the counter top, her little fingers grasping towards the pan rack that hung from the ceiling.

The twins had been eyeing the thing for the longest time, but Sesshoumaru had no idea his little monsters could hold out such a plan for ones so young. He watched as if in slow motion as one of her chubby hands reached for the pan rack, and with a yank set the entire rack scattering. He was there in a heartbeat, covering her body with his back and head. When the room filled with blessed silence, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glared reproachfully down at Kaori.

Sticky fingers touched his cheek, and he met Kaori's tear filled eyes silently. Then, just as silent as her daddy, Kaori leaned forward and placed a wet, gummy, openmouthed kiss on his cheek, leaving a wet imprint and a very thin line of drool. Sesshoumaru sighed, oddly touched despite the drool hanging from his face, and snuggled her close to growl something low and soothing to calm her down and let her know he wasn't _that_ mad.

But this was only one area. The other area his greedy kids always eyed with a passion was… Saori started screaming, and Sesshoumaru streaked through the house in a white blur as he headed towards the laundry room. All those chemicals, all his _clothes_ that still needed to be washed… He almost dropped Kaori in his shock.

Bubbles, millions of white, shiny bubbles covered the entire length of the laundry room and came up to his knee. Saori sat in the middle of it, laughing with impish delight as she shot Sesshoumaru a gummy smile.

"Saori!" He managed after he got over his shock and (slight) admiration that his child accomplished something in such short amount of time. Kaori squirmed until he let her down, and she dove right into the bubbles and became instantly hidden from view. Saori, seeing the new game, followed suit. Alarmed at first, Sesshoumaru started sifting through the mess until the giggles made him smile.

The front door opened and he hear his Kagome call out cheerfully. "Sesshoumaru! I'm home!"

"Sesshoumaru…?" There was a definite edge to her voice now, a growl that was slowly working its way up her throat, and suddenly Sesshoumaru realized what she must have been looking at. The clothes, the books, the toys, the shoes, the cheerios, the dolls, the sippy cups (they were probably leaking all over the carpet), and the pan rack. Her clean house was in shambles, and there were only three suspects to blame. He heard a clank, a curse, and winced when he realized she must have tripped over a pan. Looking down at the bubbles that housed his children, Sesshoumaru debated.

And slowly, slyly, slinked down to the floor.

"Sesshoumaru?!"

As Kagome stomped towards their hiding space, Sesshoumaru disappeared beneath the bubbles with a barely audible pop.

His children were bloody brilliant.

~END~

Cute, semi short, and I hope it made you smile. Please review and tell me what you think! And before you ask, no, I'm not clever enough to think of an original idea for Kagome's longevity. So don't ask how she did it. I don't even know.

Luna


End file.
